Semangka Musim Panas
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: Infantrum challenge Date Becomes Your Fate  cerita tentang persahabatan dan cinta Kyoko dan Shotaro


**Semangka Musim Panas**

**Skip Beat! by Yoshiki Nakamura**

**.**

Infantrum challenge Date Becomes Your Fate by Sanich Iyonni

Saya akan membuat fic bergenre _Romance_ bernuansa _Friendship_ dan _menggunakan pairing yang jarang digunakan di fandom yang saya pilih. _

**.**

A/N:_ Maaf AU dan Kyoko-nya OOC banget. Dan buat fans Ren, sekali-kali lah biarkan si Ren ini jadi tokoh antagoni dan Kyoko berduaan dengan Sho Fuwa ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shotaro Fuwa, bocah berumur sepuluh tahun dengan wajah tampan nan angkuh duduk di depan teras rumah. Sepotong semangka menemaninya melalui hari-hari panas di musim panas. Semangka merah yang dingin dan musim panas.

"Sho chan!" Kyoko Mogami sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya supaya bisa sejajar dengan bocah laki-laki yang sedari tadi sibuk melamun.

Shotaro melotot lalu ekspresinya berubah kesal, "Buat apa pulang!" ledeknya.

Kyoko tidak ambil pusing dia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Shotaro dan memberikan semangka hijau yang tadi dia sembunyikan di balik punggung, "Untukmu!"

Namanya anak kecil, tanpa basa basi dia langsung menggendong semangka seukuran bola basket tersebut dalam pangkuannya. Dia sudah lupa sedetik yang lalu dia melotot kesal pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku ulang pertanyaanku tadi! Buat apa kamu pulang!"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Ini kan rumahku juga, lagipula, setengah tahun tidak bertemu Sho chan-," Kyoko memandang jahil lalu tanpa babibu dia langsung memeluk Shotaro erat-erat, "Aku kangen!" katanya setengah menjerit dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar mesum!" Shotaro meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Kyoko.

Kyoko tidak peduli, dia terus memeluk Shotaro sampai rasa rindunya terpuaskan.

"Tahun depan, Sho chan juga lulus sekolah dasar kan? Sudah ada rencana mau melanjutkan ke mana?" Kyoko membuka percakapan sambil menikmati semangka yang tadi di bawanya.

Semenit yang lalu ibu Shotaro ikutan nimbrung, memaksa Kyoko harus melepasakan pelukannya. Melihat semagka besar yang di bawa Kyoko, ibu tadi langsung berinisiatif membawa semangka tersebut, memotongnya lalu membaginya pada karyawan yang lain. Alhasil mereka berdua hanya kebagian jatah sepotong saja.

"Yang pasti bukan ke sekolah yang sama denganmu!" Shotaro bicara sambil mengunyah semangka miliknya.

"Kenapa? Itu kan sekolah yang bagus, atau jangan-jangan, Sho chan tidak cukup pintar? Pasti itu kan alasannya? Kamu takut tidak naik kelas? Hayo ngaku!" ledek Kyoko sambil senyam-senyum jahil. Baginya Shotaro Fuwa sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Mereka tumbuh bersama di penginapan yang di kelola keluarga Shotaro ini. Hubungan mereka berdua paling dekat di bandingkan dengan anak-anak para pekerja di sini yang sering membawa anak mereka ketika bekerja. Dan bagi bocah-bocah itu sendiri mereka juga menganggap penginapan ini sebagai rumah mereka. Bahkan Shotaro sempat menentang keras keputusan Kyoko untuk sekolah di luar kota tiga tahun yang lalu. Karenanya, setiap kali Kyoko pulang dia selalu pasang wajah kesal meski dalam hati dia menantikannya.

"Jangan sombong ya! Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan masuk ke sana dan lulus lebih dulu darimu!" tantang Shotaro sangkin emosinya dia sampai menelan biji-biji semangka.

Kyoko tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Jebakannya berhasil dengan mulus, "Oh ya! Jangan mimpi! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Aku ini anak jenius!" balas Shotaro tidak mau kalah.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah saja," Kyoko berhenti tertawa. Terserah Shotaro mau bicara apa yang penting sebentar lagi dia bisa satu sekolah dengan Shotaro. Itu tujuannya.

"Lalu apa hadiahku!"

"Hadiah?" tanya Kyoko bingung.

"Iya hadiah, kalau aku berhasil lulus di tahun yang sama dengan mu! Kalau tidak ada hadiahnya aku males sekolah di sana!"

"Gimana kalau aku serahkan diriku pada Sho chan? Kalau sudah umur dua puluh nanti, Sho chan boleh memperistriku, gimana? Menarik kan?"

Shotaro bergidik ngeri melihat pernyataan Kyoko barusan. "Ogah! Males! Aku tidak tertarik punya istri jelek kayak kamu!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Jangan gitu dong, lima tahun lagi aku sudah bukan itik buruk rupa loh! Aku akan jadi angsa putih yang cantik," Kyoko mempromosikan dirinya.

"Mimpi! Mana mungkin! Pertumbuhanmu itu sudah mentok! Sudah nggak mungkin dadamu yang rata tambah besar!"

"Eh jangan menghina ya!" Kyoko mencubit ke dua pipi temben Shotaro membuat bocah laki-laki itu menjerit kesakitan. "Belagu banget ini anak! Ngaco dong! Kamu aja cebol! Udah bagus ada cewek cantik mau sama kamu! Lagi pula belum tentu kamu bisa menang!"

Dan perdebatan itu terus berlanjut tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Saat itu Kyoko sangat yakin Shotaro tidak mungkin menang taruhan karena dari segi akademis Shotaro jauh dibawahnya. Saat itu juga Shotaro tidak pernah menyadari bahwa waktu mengubah segalanya. Dia bukan hanya mengubah fisik manusia, dia juga mengubah hati manusia.

**.**

Bertahun-tahun terlewati sejak masa kanak-kanak yang indah. Semua berubah! Shotaro berhasil membuktikan dirinya tidak sebodoh yang Kyoko kira. Dia berhasil lulus di tahun yang sama dengan Kyoko. Secara fisik dia berubah banyak, di bukan bocah laki-laki pendek dengan pipi tembem. Dia adalah penyanyi kelas atas. Dia tinggal di apartement yang mewah dan diidolakan banyak wanita. Namun di usianya yang hampir kepala tiga dia masih tetap melajang. Dan janji masa kecil dengan teman sepermainnya hanya tinggal kenangan.

Sama seperti Shotaro, Kyoko juga berubah banyak, meskipun secara fisik tidak banyak berubah. Dia masih tetap mungil dan manis dan rambut hitam pekat sebahu. Waktu membuatnya lebih dewasa, dan gambaran itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Satu yang di sayangkan kehidupannya tidak sesukses Shotaro. Baik dalam hal karir, sampai sekarang dia masih jadi atris kelas dua, keungan, maupun cinta.

Namun di atas semua perubahan-perubahan besar yang mereka alami, ada hal-hal yang tidak pernah berubah dalam hidup mereka. Semangka dan musim panas. Meski gedung apartement mereka tinggal berbeda. Dan pekerjaan menyita banyak waktu mereka begitu juga dengan kehidupan sosial, mereka berdua selalu menyempatkan diri berlibur di pantai, menginap sehari dua hari di sebuah vila kecil, menikmati suara laut, sinar matahari dan tentunya semangka merah yang dingin. Melepaskan diri sejenak dari semua hirup pikuk kehidupan yang selama ini mereka jalani dan itu jadi agenda rutin mereka setiap tahun.

Dari arah dapur suara langkah kaki terdengar. Suara langkah itu berjalan menuju teras belakang yang menjanjikan pemandangan pantai.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sho chan,"

kedatangan Kyoko dengan piring berisi semangka membuat Shotaro yang sedang tidur terlentang di teras lantai yang terbuat dari kayu langsung merubah posisinya jadi duduk bersila. Sebuah tangannya menopang dagu, tangan satunya mengibaskan kipas berbentuk bulat ke arah wajahnya.

"Panasnya bukan main!" keluh Shotaro.

"Namanya juga musim panas," timpal Kyoko. Dia memberikan sepotong semangka pada Shotaro yang langsung di gigitnya dan mengambil sepotong lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Segarnya," sorak Kyoko girang ketika sensasi dingin dan rasa manis dari semangka menguasai rongga mulut.

"Norak! Nggak dulu nggak sekarang, nggak pernah hilang, bikin malu!"

"Jangan gitu dong! Apa salahnya sekali-kali bersikap _childish _toh yang tahu cuman Sho chan," Kyoko nyengir lebar.

"Setiap tahun kali! Kalau sikapmu tetap seperti itu, sampai umurmu kepala tujuh juga nggak bakal ada yang mau nikahin!"

Kyoko terdiam karena kalimat Shotaro barusan. Dia membuang pandangannya ke depan ke hamparan air laut yang tenang. Apa yang dikatakan Shotaro benar. Mungkin sampai akhir hayatnya dia tidak akan pernah menikah. Jangankan menikah, pacaran pun tidak mungkin.

Parasnya manis, sifatnya baik, dia juga gadis periang dan ramah, tipe gadis yang mudah bersahabat dengan siapapun. Sudah banyak laki-laki yang menawarkan diri jadi pacarnya, tapi selalu dia tolak. Penyebabnya, apalagi kalau bukan senior sekaligus guru acting bernama Ren Tsuruga. Laki-laki yang di kaguminya. Yang terlihat begitu dewasa dan bijaksana pada awalnya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah menanamkan benih cinta dalam hati Kyoko selain Shotaro dan sekaligus menutup pintu cinta di hatinya pada laki-laki lain untuk selamanya.

"Masih memikirkan si brengsek itu?" sindir Shotaro untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Kyoko mengangguk pelan.

"Lupakan dia! Ada banyak laki-laki lain di dunia ini, buat apa menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu hanya untuk satu laki-laki yang sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit."

"Maunya, tapi tidak bisa," kata Kyoko pelan.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Shotaro sendiri bukannya tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Kyoko. Sejak Kyoko memulai debutnya di sebuah dorama yang langsung melejitkan namanya. Membuat para lelaki mulai berlomba mencari perhatiannya, Shotaro baru tersadar dia telah jatuh cinta pada Kyoko. Dia selalu merasa Kyoko miliknya seorang. Gadis itu tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain. Shotaro yakin seratus persen.

Sosok Ren Tsuruga, aktor kelas atas, dewasa lalu penuh misteri, wajah tampan, dan memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari dia merubah segalanya.

Kyoko dan Ren bernaung di agensi yang sama. Mereka sering bertemu, mereka beberapa kali terlibat dalam produksi filem yang sama. Tanpa Shotaru tahu mereka sudah terlalu dekat dan akrab. Tidak menyisakan jarak bagi dirinya.

"Masih ingat dengan janjimu dulu?" lagi-lagi Shotaro yang berinisiatif memecah kehenigan diantara mereka.

"Janji yang mana?" tanya Kyoko bingung. Kesedihan di wajah cantik itu berubah jadi kebingungan.

"Janji kalau aku berhasil lulus di tahun dan sekolah yang sama denganmu dulu," Shotaro mengingatkan.

"Ohhh..." Kyoko akhirnya teringat. Dia benar-benar melupakan janji masa kecil mereka.

"Bisa aku tagih sekarang? Aku tidak keberatan punya istri buruk rupa," Shotaro mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada bercanda berlawanan dengan hati nuraninya. Dia tidak bermaksud bercanda sedikitpun. Dia sedang melakukan pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Itu kan hanya ucapan anak kecil, masa mau dianggap serius?" balas Kyoko dengan bercanda dan menepuk-nepuk lengan Shotaro.

"Terserah mau anak kecil lah atau orang dewasa lah, janji tetap janji! Tidak boleh diingkari!" kali ini Shotaro bicara dengan nada serius dan sedikit membentak membuat Kyoko kaget dan kembali terdiam.

"Lupakan saja, kita ini selamanya akan tetap begini."

"Hanya sebatas teman?" Shotaro memperjelas kalimat Kyoko yang ambigu.

Kyoko kembali mengangguk.

Ekspresi kecewa langsung tergambar di wajah tampan penyanyi itu. Rasa penyesalan kembali bangkit dalam hatinya. Andai saja dulu dia lebih cepat menyadari perasaannya pada teman sepermainan bukannya sibuk tebar-tebar pesona dan menghancurkan hati Kyoko. Andai saja dulu dia tidak mengajaknya masuk ke dunia entertaint, pasti Kyoko tidak pernah bertemu Ren Tsuruga. Dan seribu satu pengandaian lain yang kalau di jabarkan bisa makan waktu sehari dan hanya memperburuk suasana hati Shotaro.

"Bukannya kamu lagi dekat dengan seseorang?" Kyoko coba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku dekat dengan banyak orang! Dan mereka yang mendekatiku! Bukan aku yang mendekati mereka!"

"Masih saja sombong tidak pernah berubah!"

Shotaro tidak menjawab dia lebih memilih menghabiskan semangkanya dan mengambil sepotong lagi. Dia tidak suka Kyoko mengungkit-ungkit soal kedekatannya dengan para cewek dan soal kehidupan cintanya.

"Sho chan, kamu tidak ingin punya pacar? Dari lahir sampai sebesar ini kamu belum pernah punya pacar kan?"

Shotaro berdecak kesal. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan! Jangan bahas soal itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sebagai temanmu aku wajib merasa khawatir dong kalau kamu jadi joko tua. " Kyoko menjawabnya dengan bercanda.

"Kalau kamu khawatir, kamu saja yang jadi istriku! Bereskan!" tanpa sadar Shotaro membentak Kyoko.

"Maaf," Kyoko buru-buru minta maaf dan kembali tertunduk.

Sama halnya dengan Shotaro, kadang dia suka berandai-andai. Dulu waktu mereka masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah dia memang memendam rasa suka pada Shotaro. Shotaro adalah segalanya. Dia pusat dari dunia Kyoko. Apapun dia lakukan demi kebahagian Shotaro. Tapi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan kepopuleran Shotaro membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin jauh, akhirnya Kyoko memutuskan untuk melupakan Shotaro.

Tanpa dia sadari, posisi Shotaro dalam hatinya mulai bergeser digantikan oleh Ren Tsuruga. Rasa bencinya pada aktor tampan itu perlahan berubah menjadi rasa kagum dan kekaguman itu akhirnya menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta dalah diri mereka berdua.

Shotaro yang merasakan perubahan sikap Kyoko pada dirinya akhirnya tersadar, Kyoko sudah bukan miliknya lagi seperti dulu. Cara temannya itu bercerita tentang Tsuruga, caranya memandang laki-laki itu membuat Shotaro kesal. Dia tidak suka Kyoko bersikap semanis itu pada laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Kyoko hanya miliknya seorang! Rasa iri, rasa benci, kemarahan dan kekesalan tumbuh di hatinya sampai akhirnya dia tersadar, selama ini dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyoko.

Shotaro, laki-laki dengan harga diri tinggi tentu tidak menyerah begitu saja. Segala cara dia lakukan untuk merebut Kyoko kembali. Tidak peduli apapun itu, tidak peduli meski cara yang dia lakukan menyakiti Kyoko dan membuat gadis itu semakin menjauh darinya. Merubah hubungan pertemanan selama bertahun-tahun berubah jadi permusuhan.

Di jurang keputusasaan Shotaro sebuah harapan kembali datang padanya. Tanpa sebab yang jelas Tsuruga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Hollywood, mengikuti jejak ayahnya jadi artis terkenal di dunia bukan sebatas Jepang. Dia meninggalkan Kyoko sendiri dan terpuruk. Shotaro tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia coba mendekati Kyoko kembali. Hubungan mereka kembali membaik. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Waktu telah merubah mereka. Kyoko menutup hatinya. Dua kali tersakiti membuat gadis itu tidak mengijinkan kata cinta kembali mengusik hidupnya.

Andai waktu bisa di putar kembali...

"Aku serius, tolong pikirkan baik-baik," Shotaro memecah keheningan dan kalimat Shotaro barusan hanya di jawab dengan ekspresi bingung oleh Kyoko. "Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu lagi. Aku berani jamin itu! Aku janji, karenanya tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi dan buka hatimu sekali lagi."

"Sudahlah, tidak akan ada yang berubah-"

belum sempat Kyoko menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah ciuman mengunci mulut Kyoko. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ini bukan yang pertama Shotaro menciumnya tiba-tiba dan dengan paksaan tapi tetap saja Kyoko merasa kaget. Dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk mendorong Shotaro jauh-jauh dan usahanya berhasil.

Seketika itu juga dia langsung berdiri dan melangkan mundur. "Jangan main-main Sho!" bentak Kyoko. "Cara murahan seperti itu tidak akan merubah keputusanku!"

Shotaro tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Kyoko. Dia sudah membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Sampai kapan kita mau menghabiskan musim panas konyol seperti ini! Sampai kapan Kyoko!"

Kyoko tidak bisa menjawab.

"Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasanmu! Pikirkan juga perasaanku!" Shotaro membentak dan satu tangannya menggebrak lantai kayu membuat Kyoko kaget. Dadanya naik turun memendam gemuruh rasa marah di dalam.

"Aku tidak menjadikanmu pelampiasanku!" Kyoko berteriak.

Shotaro berdiri dan menatap tajam Kyoko. "Lalu bisa hentikan kebiasaanmu curhat soal Si brengsek Ren Tsuruga? Mengajakku menghabisakn musim panas bersama! Mengenang kemabali masa lalu kita!"

"Apa salahnya kalau aku tumpahkan isi hatiku pada sahabatku? Kalau tidak suka bilang dari awal!"

"Aku tidak suka! Puas!"

"Puas! Dan mulai detik ini, saat ini juga, aku akan berhenti bicara denganmu! Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi, jadi jangan temui aku lagi, jangan bicara denganku lagi!" Kyoko langsung mengangkat kakinya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Shotaro menatap kepergian Kyoko dalam diam. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali mereka bertengkar seperti ini Shotaro tidak ingat. Kalau dulu dia yang selalu pergi setelah pertengkaran dan membiarakan Kyoko memandangi kepergiannya. Sekarang dia yang selalu diam di tempat dan memandang kepergian Kyoko.

Musim panas tahun ini tidak berakhir dengan baik. Tidak seperti musim panas tahun lalu yang menyenangkan, dimana dia menghabiskannya bersama Kyoko dan semangka. Tahun depan apakah mereka masih bisa menghabiskan musim panas bersama? Shotaro tidak tahu. Dia berharap masih. Dan harapannya di setiap musim panas, dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyoko sebagai sepasang kekasih bukan sebagai teman. Musim panas, semangka dan mereka berdua.

**====III====**


End file.
